The Future is here
by Super Socks
Summary: What happens when the Cullens come to your house. When Alice, this pixie looks like your great grandmother. What happens when you have a bigger future then you want
1. Chapter 1

What if one day, the Cullens showed up at your house? What if one day, your secret that you have had for more then 10 years comes out? What will you do next?

Meet Ben, a 15 year old girl who lives with her family in the small little town of Sarga. She has ivory eyes and beautiful long silk black hair. One day the Cullens show up at her house. There is something really weird about them but she couldn't tell what. Alice the pixie like girl, reminds Ben of her great grandmother, who was thought to be crazy.

Follow Ben in her miraculous adventure to find her past, and to tell her future.


	2. She looked jusat like me

**Friday 6:30 a.m. East Wood Minnesota **

"Morning Mom," I said as I sat down in my chair for breakfast.

"Morning," She mumbled setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Thanks," I told her as I dug into the food. After I hurried up to my bedroom and grabbed my purple back pack, filled with all my school stuff, and my Adidas duffle bag that had my dance stuff in it, I ran down the stairs to my brother's car.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Zac, my 17 year old brother asked me as I got into him Jeep.

"Yup," I told him, turning on the radio to 95X, my favorite station.

"Here we are, I'll see you at dinner," Zac said as we arrived at School.

"Yea…bye," I jumped out of the car, and fixed my uniform, a blue and purple plaid skirt and a white button up blouse, with my jacket over it-stupid snow.

"Hey Ben," My best friend, Phoebe said as I walked to my locker.

"Hey" I replied back.

"Did you by chance even understand the French homework," She asked closing her locker.

"Yea, I show you during homeroom," I said, closing my locker.

"You ok, you seem off," Phoebe asked, looking at me with concern written all over her face.

"Yea, something just feels, well…..wrong," I said, walking into Global.

******

"So did you learn anything about…him" Phoebe asked her voice really low, as we walked into the dance studio.

"No, it's like he is waiting to attack," I told her as we got changed into sweets and tee shirts. Phoebe and I have a dance group called Supernova, with two other girls, Lindsey and Kelly, we all hip hop dance, every day after school, till 6.

******

After our regular dance class, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"Bye Guys"

"Bye Ben," The all replied back.

As I was walking down the street, I couldn't get that feeling that, I was being watched. I glanced back and saw a Volvo, Porsche, Mercedes, Jeep and a BMW.

_Weird _– I thought to my self, and I shivered in the freezing snow.

"Excuse me, Miss" a man's voice came from my right.

"Yea," I asked, it was getting dark, and I was freezing.

"Can you point us in the right direction," I looked up at the man in the Mercedes, he looked like he was in his early 20, but had a since of wisdom to him.

"Sure," I said, looking around to see that all of the cars had stop.

"Well, we are new to the area, and looking for 54 Brown Street," He said-creepy

"Well right now you're on Salvet, so just turn to your next left, and then go about three houses down and you will arrive at the Mercers old place.

"Oh, thank you, some people can't read a map," he looked over to the jeep, frowning.

I laughed, "No problem dude," I said, turning away as I saw the cars speed up to normal and zoom off. I waited till they were out of sight, and ran into the forest, running until I got to my house, 53 Brown Street. I jumped up to my room, changed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**Saturday 12:03, Ben's house**

"Dude, you want to see my project about Alice?" Alice was my great-great aunt who was found to be crazy because she believed she could see the future. She dispersed many years ago and I am doing a project about what her time and life might have been like. 

"Yea sure" Phoebe said.

"Here," I handed her a picture of my great- great aunt over to her. She looked just like me, hair, eyes, and my mom tells me I have her nose.

"So she was found crazy because….." She asked

"Because she could see the future" I stated, looking away from the window and over to her.

"Must run in the family," She mumbled.

We laughed at the irony, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ben could you get that," My mom screeched from her room. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, which revealed eight people. The older one, not even 25 smiled.

"Hello, you must be Ben, you mother has told me a lot about you," He spook….in the same voice of the dude last night.

"Ummm……MOM," I screamed up stairs.

"What Ben"

"Do we know these people?" I yelled. I could hear her roll her eyes as she walked down the wooden stairs.

"Dr. Cullen, I am so happy you could make it, as you she this is my youngest, Ben" She started.

"Leaving now," I said walking back to the kitchen leaving my mom to deal with the Cullens.

"It is so weird how much you look like her," Phoebe stated. I sat in my chair and looked at my project, just as my mom entered the kitchen with the Cullens on her tail.

"Ben, go do your project somewhere else," She stated frowning at the kitchen.

"Ok what ever," I said getting up, motioning Phoebe to get up too, while so just stared at the Cullens and the picture of my great-great aunt. I looked at what she was staring at to see a girl, couldn't be older then 19, who looked exactly like me, except of the hair, it was just shorter…pixie like.

She looked like me


	3. Book Came To Life

"Ben, common," Phoebe said, pulling on my arm.

"Okay, was that me or did she look like she could be your twin?" I asked her as soon as we got into my room.

"Yea, tottally weird." Phoebe agred with me. I nodded my head and started blasting All Time Low out of my speakers.

"Dude you are totally obsesd with All Time Low," Phoebe said laughing, I stuck my toung out and grabbed my phone.

"I'm gonna get Kelly and Linz, to come over here, so we can talk about the dream last night." I told her, while texting them. Phohebe nodded and went over to my bed, picking up my Mercy Thopson book. Soon I heard the bell ring, and I ran down the stairs.

"Hey guys," I told the twins.

"Hey Ben," They replied in unison. We all laughed and went back upstairs.

"Hey, Phoebe," Kelly said sitting on my couch. She smiled and put the book down.

"Okay, Ben, what did you see?" Lindsey asked sitting next to her sister. I took out my notebook, its were I have to write down what I see during my dreams, before I forget them. I looked at my latest entry.

"We are in a forset, there are eight other….oh my god!" I yelled as the discribtion was the same as the decribtion of the Cullens.

"What – oh," Phoebe said reading over my shoulder.

"I am so confused," Kelly said, so I handed her the notebook. After Lindsey and Kelly both read the entry, we went downstairs to the kitchen, were my mom was talking with the Cullens.

There they were, the eight people I saw in my dream. A pixie girl with a blond boy, next to a blond girl who was sitting on the big brown guys lap, and then there was the bronze haired guy with the brown haired girl, lastly, the leader, with blond hair and a brown haired lady next to him. They all had golden eyes.

I knew all their names and that is what scaird me the most.

"Ben, care to introuduce your friends to the Cullens," I didn't realize we were stairing at them till my mom said something.

"Yea, this is Phoebe, Kelly and Lindsey." I told them, looking back at my friends to see their reactions. Kelly's and Lindsey's face were filled with shock and disbelief while Phoebe was looking at me. I nodded telling her I was alright.

"Hello, I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and my children, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice," The leader said. We all froze and I nodded.

"Nice you meet you. Mom we are going to go to Phoebe's house, is that okay?" I managed to choke out. I knew I knowed them from somewhere, so we needed to get out of there.

My mom frowned but nodded looking back at the Cullens. We all ran up to Phoebe's room and I ran over to her book shelf.

"I can't belive I didn't notice this before." I said, getting Twilight by Stephinie Meyer out.

"This is just weird, a book came to life," Kelly said. I looked over to her laughing at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You can control water, and you think a book coming to life is weird," I told her in between laughing.

See Kelly, Lindsey, and Phoebe also have powers. Kelly can control water, Lindsey can control fire, and Phoebe can move objects with her mind. If you havent figured, I have the power to see the future.

My powers started on my fith birthday – I saw my dad die. I thought it was just a bad dream but, it happened. He was murdered by a man named Ryley.

When I turned ten I meet Phoebe and the gang. Ryley was the least of my worries, I had to worry about being careful with my seeings. Recently I have been habing dreams of Ryley comeing back for us.

Also on my fith birthday, my eyes changed color from green to ivory. Now I have to wear contacts so nobody figures out about my powers.

"So what are we going to do?" Lindsey asked, looking at me.

"I'm not sure but we need to figure it out quick." I told them.


	4. this is the last time im uploading this

Hey, Its me, I am so sorry I totally kinda forgot I even uploaded this story. Its been a year and I feel horible. Anyways I just updated but forgot to put the author note on it, so here it is. Anyways I got some pictures to show you what they look like.

I have picutes for the girls, so comment me for them

I am so sorry about not updateing. So I hope I make this up to you someday. Please don't stop reading.

yea i do know i messed up the note, it didnt work the first time.


End file.
